Arkaden
Arkaden is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Arkaden is a German shopping center, located in Berlin. The map is close quarters, with much of the action taking place inside the bombed out mall portion of the map. Overview Arkaden is a medium sized map, with the two main spawn points at the street in front of the mall, and the loading bay behind the mall. The two main areas of the map are the mall itself and a courtyard/hotel area. The main building has many glass roofs, so can still be affected by air support. It has two levels, both with prominent lines of sight, and the second story looks over the courtyard. The courtyard is an area that separates the hotel from the mall, it has a lot of debris, including a crashed helicopter, that can be climbed on and used for cover. The hotel consists of two main rooms, the bar and the lounge. The lounge has one wall knocked out, so it is open to almost all angles, and the bar has large glass windows, so it is also open for attack. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Arkaden is a Tier 4 map and has the difficulty of Insane. The players start with the M16A4 with Red Dot Sight, the Five Seven, and 250 Armor, but no Self Revive, Flash Grenades or Frag Grenades. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Chemical Agents, Claymore Experts, Choppers, and Armored Juggernauts. The Weapon Armory is located on the second floor of the mall itself near the perfume shop, the Equipment Armory is located by the multiplayer SAS spawn, and the Air Support Armory is located behind the mall at the loading bay. Behind the counter at Burger Town can prove an effective defense spot, however, dogs and Juggernauts will jump the counter, lessening the spot's potential. mp_plaza An early version of Arkaden can be found in the Modern Warfare 3 game files. Early arkaden mw3.png|Early version of Arkaden. the file codename is mp_plaza. Gallery MW3_Map_Overview_Arkaden.png|Map overview. CTF Map Arkaden MW3.png|Capture the Flag locations. Demolition Map Arkaden MW3.png|Demolition locations. Domination Map Arkaden MW3.png|Domination locations. Headquarters Map Arkaden MW3.png|Headquarters locations. Sabotage Map Arkaden MW3.png|Sabotage locations. SnD Map Arkaden MW3.png|Search and Destroy locations. Courtyard Arkaden MW3.jpg|A view of Arkaden's courtyard, notice the crashed Hind. Teddy Bear Arkaden MW3.jpg|The giant Teddy Bear. SAS Spawn Arkaden MW3.jpg|The SAS spawn. Burger Town Arkaden MW3.png|The Burger Town restaurant. Mall Interior Arkaden MW3.png|An overview of the malls interior. Hind Arkaden MW3.png|A closer look at the crashed Hind. Video Modern Warfare 3 Arkaden Team Deathmatch Multiplayer Gameplay MW3|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch. Money In The Denk GameMode - Lobby Leading Arkaden Gameplay.|Gameplay in Money in the Denk. Trivia *There is a wrecked Mi-24 Hind in the side of the mall, with its tail rotor crashed into the fountain. *A Burger Town is present near a set of escalators. *There is a large teddy bear in the left side of the kitchen. *Inside Burger Town, the telephones say "Cod 4", referencing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Inside of one of the outside buildings there is a Teddy Bear with two golden Desert Eagles and a red star. It's possible to see it using Theater Mode. *In Infected, trying to jump onto the van in the back of the map or the flowerbed near the main stairs will result in an instant death. *The name of the mall is "Das Arkaden". This would be German for "The Arcade", although it is grammatically incorrect. *In Black Ops II, the map Plaza contains pictures from Arkaden. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode